In Search of the Wized
by goldenponyboy
Summary: After a childhood scarred by the Grox, Asylon has been seething in his anger and hatred against them. So when a mythical species promises a chance of vengeance, he jumps at the opportunity. But there's a catch... he must work with species outside of his own.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

**In a time when good authors are of scarce numbers, and those of that number that write for the world are even fewer, one author rises to the challenge to write stories that the world can love. He is Goldenponyboy, the master of words, the starter of the second Shakespearian Age! …okay, that's enough vanity for a few chapters. Anywho, I'll let the intro explain. THE FIC IS THE THING!**

**I… kinda own everything, yet nothing at all.**

I was only a child when it happened. When the Grox attacked my home world. I remember being so scared as I watched all of the Boarin peoples try to escape the burning wrath of the ships.

**(Boarin: Basic body structure of a human, with the face of a boar, large feathered wings on its back).**

That is, all but my father. He and his men stayed behind with the warships in order to slow the Grox from completely destroying the planet. He fought bravely to the bitter end, but it ended up meaning nothing. Everything was destroyed, even the _Royal Boarin Cruiser _that my father owned and led the peoples from.

But that was all twelve years ago. Long since that day, we have found a new home planet to rebuild on: Notzcar. Civilizations from other star systems have been aiding us ever since we had to restart from the Tribes. But we have never rebuilt our fleets, attempting to hide ourselves from another Grox attack. In fact, the one ship that we have is strictly used for diplomatic usage.

My name is Asylon, the commander of that one ship: The _Boarin's Revenge._ But as I said, it is only to be used for diplomatic reasons. My crew and I were forced to swear an oath of peace to the people, basically meaning that we can never engage in battle. Even when we commune with other races, we must use the most basic speech as we can.

Now, I use the word "crew" very lightly, seeing that it is made up of only two other members besides me. As I said, I am the commander of the _Revenge_, which means that I am solely responsible for speaking with the other species on the planets. I'm also in charge of leading the people to prosperity in any way I can. Meaning that I'm in charge of the spice production on the planet.

My First Mate is my childhood friend, Grejoni. He's a fun Boarin to be around, always with a smile on his face and ready to help out when needed. He is in charge of designing houses, businesses, and entertainment buildings for the cities on our planet as well as for the colonies we have on other planets on our star system. Which would probably be why most of them look as amazing as they do.

Lastly, we have Dr. Lesofik, our Xenobiologist. He is in charge of studying the Terra-score of each planet, improving that score, and also studying and creating creatures to inhabit the planets. So he's the reason that we usually are carrying around twenty creatures around at a time. But he's a nice guy overall.

Anyway, we had just finished a spice run and were landing just outside the capital, which was also my home city. I turned them loose before I headed towards one of the restaurants right at the edge of the city: _Kandita's Café._

I lived on the top floor of the establishment, which meant that I couldn't walk too far before someone would stop me and try to shake my hand, thanking me for my service and wishing me luck for my next run.

I stopped by the front counter and sat down at one of the stools, looking over to the Boarin that was working behind it. "Um, Waitress?"

She looked over at me with a smile before walking over to face me. "What will you have, Spacefarer?"

"Oh, I'll have some fried Birdra, seasoned in Red Spice, and a side order of sugar from the manager." I winked at her as I said the last part. "That is, if she will accompany me upstairs later."

The Boarin smiled with a blush as I said this. "Asylon, you know I don't close up for another hour."

"But I haven't been home all day! A few of the Tribelo colonies need repairs on their businesses, and Civers wouldn't just hand over the Blue Spice as easily as I would have hoped."

**(Civer: Basically, imagine one of the pit droids from Star Wars)**.

"Well, I can't really leave right now."

"Where are your employees?"

She groaned when I asked this. "They're all out listening to that Cloppity that is staying in one of the hotels. He keeps going on and on about something called the Wized." She shook her head. "I really don't get what's so impressive about his stories. They're just… myths and legends."

**(Cloppity: Basic body structure of a Minotaur, with antlers and buck teeth).**

"They're still scared, Kandita. They want something to hope for in case-" That's when an idea hit me. Sure, it was really mean, but it would close the shop up soon. I turned around and shouted, "GROX!"

Everyone that was in the building shot out the door, running home and locking their doors. I simply walked over and looked out own door before turning to the manager, who was not amused. "That was extremely rude."

I shrugged. "Perhaps, but I needed to talk to you about something." My attitude went from fun to serious. I walked over and grabbed her hands in my own. "Kandita, I've known you ever since we ended up in the same tribe. And I have had no better female companion as grand as you.

"And that is why I have decided that I have put this off for long enough." I reached into one of the side packs that I wore on my hips and pulled out two large rings. Each one I put around one of her wrists, much to her great surprise. "Kandita, most beautiful of the Boarin, will you do me the honor of becoming my bride?"

She gasped before wrapping her arms around my neck and pressing her muzzle against my own. We stood, locked in that position, before pulling apart. "Nothing could possibly make me happier, Asylon."

I smiled as I looked back into her face. Boarin marriage customs state that the mayor of the city must lead the ceremony, but me being the leader of the whole race, I can overlook this whole thing and say, "Then, I suppose that I may kiss the bride." I smiled as I brought my muzzle back to hers.

**~Later, back on the ****_Boarin's Revenge~_**

Though I wished nothing more than to spend the rest of the evening in my wife's arms, I had a few other things that I had to take care of me on my ship. But as I entered the bridge, I heard moaning coming from the captain's chair.

"Commander on deck!" I shouted, and almost immediately, Grejoni jumped out of the chair.

"Reporting for duty, Sir!"

"Good, then go and check on the creatures in Lesofik's storage areas."

"Um… right now?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you questioning direct orders from a commanding officer?"

"No, Sir! It's just that… well…"

I walked up and noticed something on his face. "Where did this lipstick come from?"

"Lip stick?" He raised a hand to his cheek. "Oh, this is from… uh…"

"A stowaway?" I turned around the chair, revealing one of the many Boarin women on Notzcar. It seemed that everywhere we stopped, Grejoni ended up with another one. "You may excuse yourself, madam. I need to talk to my First Mate."

She gave me a weak smile before jumping up and dashing off of the ship. I turned back to my friend and raised an eyebrow again. "Oh, come on, man! I was having a moment."

"You couldn't have a moment if I paid you. Especially not one of that affair."

"Whoa, man, it was just making out. But I could have a moment five times a day if I tried."

I sighed. "You can't keep doing that every time you see a new one, Grejoni. They aren't paper that you can use and have more on supply. You must respect them, and learn to love one and only one."

He smirked at me. "Like you and Kandita."

"Funny thing about that…"

That changed the smirk to a look of confusion. "You dumped her?"

"Well, we aren't exactly dating anymore." I gave him a side longed smile.

Then, he finally got it. "Dude! That's awesome! Congrats!"

"Thank you, but that aside, we really need to check on the creatures."

"Really? But those things freak me out."

I dragged him along into the chamber and began to check on them all. Lesofik is quite artistic when it comes to creating some of the beasts. One I'm especially fond of is the Lightheads. They pretty much look like a tube with a light bulb on top. I like them because they power the _Revenge_ and make beautiful music.

"Hey, Asylon! Come check this out!"

I walked over to see what he was talking about and saw that one of his creations was fatally wounded. A gash on the side was still oozing orange blood.

"Sabotage. Great. That was the only male."

"Well, Lesofik can just make some more, right?"

"With some cloning, yes, but that takes too long. We needed that to keep the T-score up on Tribelo." I sighed as I thought who could have done this. "I want to see that Cloppity on this ship soon."

**Chapter Complete. This fic will be a bit of an experiment, seeing how long I can keep one entertaining before people get annoyed. Basically, I'm going to write and write until people get ticked, and then write some more before someone threatens to throw bricks at me, after which I shall get a shield and keep writing. R&R AND ADIOS!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter I

**Due to the immense size of the intro of the last chapter, the author has decided to simply say THE FIC IS THE THING!**

I had never been in such close proximity to a Cloppity, but I could tell one thing right off the greeting: they rarely showered. At least, this one didn't. He was only a little taller than I was, with a mouth that never seemed to stop talking. "What are you doing? Unhand me, knave! I am Ragadazar, high priest of Spode!"

"Yeah, yeah." Grejoni rolled his eyes as he drug the creature into one of my containment cells. "Here you go, boss," he said to me with a false smile. "Oh, and you might want these." He handed me a pair of earplugs.

I shook my head before walking into the room with the still talking Cloppity. "I demand to know the reason for this! I know my rights! This is the basis for war!"

"Do not speak to me about war." I sat down at a table, facing across to him. "Now, if we can speak civilly, I want to ask you about the dead creature in my ship."

He tilted his head in confusion. Then, he nodded. "Yes, I needed one to sacrifice to Spode. He does not enjoy waiting on his meals."

"I'll have you know that those creatures are meant to stabilize Terra-scores on colonist planets! That was the only male!"

"It had to be a male of carnivorous dietary habits."

I clenched my fist before letting it go and looking back at him. "From now on, go and hunt your own sacrifices. But while I have you here, I want to ask you something."

"Anything. Go ahead, Commander…"

"Asylon. Anyway, I hear that you have been spreading rumors about something called the Wized. What is that?"

Ragadazar leaned back in his chair. "Ah, an entity as timeless as Spode himself. Well, I suppose the proper term would be 'entities', since it is an entire race! They are the only recorded race to stand up to the-"

"Asylon!" Grejoni rushed in with an excited look on his face. "You should come and see this."

I sighed before turning back to the Cloppity priest. "We'll continue this later." I walked out into the bridge and saw what had excited him so much.

The Civer leader was up on the screen, and he looked… oddly overjoyed. "Oh great Boarin race! We have been greatly satisfied by our trade together, and have hereby decided to offer you our star system."

My eyes grew wide at this. Nothing like this had ever happened since we reentered the Space Age on Notzcar. My mouth was still hanging open when I worked up the energy to say. "Th-Thank you, sir! How much do you need in return?"

"Oh, none at all, good Boarin. You have been such a great help to us, and we have found a new planet to move our colonies to. Oh, but do not worry about have to set up colonies of your own. We are leaving everything exactly as it is, allowing your diplomats to populate the planet. Congratulations!"

The screen went dark as I tried to comprehend what had happened. Grejoni walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder, smiling widely. "It's not much, but it's a start. And you're welcome for that."

"How in the world did you manage that?"

He gave me a sly look. "You said I couldn't have moments. Oh, and how much should I charge for a kissing booth?"

I let out a hearty laugh at this. "Oh, to kiss you? That's more of a punishment, isn't it?"

"Speaking of kissing… your new wife also contacted the ship. She's on her way over."

That made my expression drop quickly, as I had just remembered the Cloppity in our custody. "How long before she gets aboard?"

There was a short seven note pattern, which was our empire's anthem, before a door was opened. "Asylon? Where are you?"

I walked out to the loading deck with Grejoni to meet her. "I'm here, Kandita. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just felt like I needed to be here right now."

I was going to say something else when Lesofik made his presence known to all of us. "Sir! There's been a slaughter of one of my creatures!"

"Calm yourself, Lesofik. We've found the culprit and we were in the process of interrogating him right now. So just calm down and-"

Suddenly, the engine began to roar. The whole loading dock began to shake. Looking over to Grejoni, we all rushed onto the bridge to see that our captive was beginning the launch sequence.

I reached into one of my bags and pulled out a small gun, pointing it at the Cloppity's head. "Just where do you think you are going?"

"Shoot if you wish, Captain, but I shall get up and continue my search." The whole ship lurched into the air clumsily as he pulled back on the thruster gauge. Everyone that was standing was knocked to the floor as he entered orbit of Notzcar.

The automatic gravity kicked on, allowing me to run up and knock Ragadazar to the floor. "Okay, now that this problem is solved, answer my question: Where the heck are you going?"

"Okay, okay! Get off of me." I lifted my foot, allowing him to sit up. "I'm looking for Spode's chosen warriors. I'm looking for the Wized."

I cocked my head to the side. "The Wized?"

"Aye. A race that is said to have a vicious bit, claw, and blast. They are bent over, allowing them to have a further reach with their clawed hands. Two magnificent wings are on their backs, letting them fly even without the usage of ships. Oh, if only I could meet one of them."

**(Wized: They have a shark-like head, two large wings, clawed hands, and are my personal favorite race to destroy my enemies with… The Boarin are my peace makers).**

Grejoni walked up and kicked the Cloppity in the side. "These… Wized are not a good enough reason to steal our ship!"

"What else was I going to use? My own ship was shot down in orbit of this planet. How else was I-"

"Wait a minute." I held up my hand. "What do you mean 'shot down'? We don't have any turrets around our cities."

"I didn't say you shot me down. It was a Grox ship! They found out what I was after and shot me down."

My pulse quickened when I heard this. If the Grox shot him down here, then that meant the Grox knew where our home planet was. "But we didn't register any foreign ships in our atmosphere. We assumed that you were left from an old colony on this planet."

"Of course you didn't register it! The Grox have cloaked ships, as well as the technology to cloak any ships they choose in the surrounding area. But this means that I am separated from my people, even if I don't seek out the Wized. I've had no contact with anyone from Cealinis in the entirety of my time here. That's why I'm taking the ship."

I looked over at Grejoni and Lesofik, and then nodded them over to a corner. Lesofik instantly began attacking the priest. "I don't trust him at all. He destroyed my creatures and possibly the Tribelo population. And for what? A fake ideal? Something that we can't prove?"

Grejoni nodded. "Not to mention that he stole our ship… with us on it!"

I shook my head. "Listen, guys. I think we should possibly cut him some slack."

My friend knocked on my head. Putting an ear to it, he nodded to himself. "Just as I thought. It's hollow, my friend. Are you even hearing what you're saying?"

"I am, and I believe that, at the very least, his return could earn us a new trade route."

"A trade route? He steals the ship and you're suggesting a trade route?"

"We don't have a lot of options here. If we return him, he's their problem and we possibly get something out of it. If we keep him here, he may steal the ship again." I looked over at Lesofik. "If you can look past your specimen, Doctor, what do you think?"

He put a hand to his head. "You do raise a good point, Asylon. But we can't just let him roam about the ship. We are the only three who are supposed to be aboard, so technically even…" he looked over his shoulder at my new bride, "… Kandita is here illegally. Several of our laws are being broken just by our loitering in our atmosphere."

"Then let's get out of our atmosphere. Besides, this gives us a bit of an adventure. Returning a marooned Cloppity. Chasing after the Grox! This is something out of a child's adventure book, yes, but we are the characters now!"

My crew looked at each other before shaking their heads in sync. "Well, you are the captain, Asylon." Lesofik laughed. "If I don't listen to you, then I'm out of a job."

"And you know you can't get rid of me as easily as an old horror story." Grejoni put his hand on my shoulder. "You're the boss. Besides, I might meet a few more females on our travels."

I laughed at this remark. "Remember our talk, Grejoni. The only female I hope we see is Kandita, and even not her at this moment."

"Oh, all three of us know you want to see Kandita right now."

I shook my head as I walked over to the Cloppity. "Ragadazar, as captain of the _Boarin's Revenge_, I welcome you aboard as we look for your home planet."

His face lit up with a smile of surprise. "Oh, thank you. Thank you a million times. May the grace of Spode lie on your shoulders."

"I may need more than that."

**Chapter Complete. Yes, it is the second chapter, meaning this is the second ending. So, R&R AND ADIOS!**


End file.
